Gravity
by Summer came too fast
Summary: Le agrada poder decir "Alec, no te muevas", "Alec, mírame", "Alec, di mi nombre" sabiendo que cumplirá, porque es, simplemente, Alec. —Oneshot, Jace/Alec.


**Título:** Gravity

**Fandom**: The Mortal Instruments

**Claim: **Jace. Alec.

**Disclaimer: **¿nuestros? no.

**Summary: **Le agrada poder decir "Alec, no te muevas", "Alec, mírame", "Alec, di mi nombre" sabiendo que cumplirá, porque es, simplemente, Alec. —Oneshot, Jace/Alec.

**Leeh**: Dos. Hojas. De. Word, bitchesss. Ya saben lo que dicen, donde hubo fénix, cenizas quedan. Así que hemos vuelto y con porno. I mean, Jalec. Dejen reviews o los madrearé, porque este coso nos costó un huevo de los que no tenemos :c.

**Anna**: amigas sn las que escriben cuasi porno contigo, la verdad. fin.

* * *

:-:  
«Something always brings me back to you, it never takes too long.»  
:-:

Algo debe estar mal, piensa Alec. Es imposible poder querer tanto a una persona. Debe haber por lo menos algún límite, ¿no? Lo que sea. Algo que le indique que es suficiente, algo que le ordene que se detenga porque de lo contrario explotará, morirá, o en todo caso seguirá sufriendo como hasta la fecha lo hace. Pero entonces recuerda que estamos hablando de Jace y que con él no hay límites, sólo los que él establece. Entonces piensa que tal vez nada en él está mal. Tal vez es sólo Jace, sabes.

(Sólo Jace, con su sonrisa de lado y ojos brillantes; sarcasmo llenando cada palabra que habla y expresión suave cuando nadie le ve. Jace que se mueve como si el mundo fuera suyo (y tal vez sea así), que camina como si cada paso fuera el último. Jace que le habla y su voz es ronca y le envuelve y viene y va y es todo lo que Alec puede oír, _sentir_. Jace con su cabello rubio que brilla y parece perfecto incluso cuando no lo es.

Sólo Jace, sabes.)

Así que hace una mueca y trata de reprochárselo, pero al final no puede hacerlo porque ya tiene los labios ocupados, llenos de los de Jace (hambrientos, bruscos, decididos). Alec suspira y se da cuenta de que también todo se trata de Jace y ese momento en que ambos entreabren la boca y sus lenguas están a punto de tocarse. La ansiedad lo ahoga y todo es insoportable. (Jace es insoportable). Inalcanzable, insaciable, indomable. Es un capricho de la naturaleza o el capricho mismo.

—Este es el momento en el que deberías decir mi nombre, Alec.

—Oh —no está muy seguro de qué debería decir. Quizá algo como _«¿es que acaso no cuenta pensarte todo el día?»_. Uhm, probablemente no—. ¿Lo siento?

—Como sea.

Pero sonríe, de lado, conforme porque la boca de Alec es roja y húmeda y su lengua se siente demasiado bien cuando choca con la suya, y Alec sabe bien y es diferente a todo pero es tan familiar que reconforta. Y sabe que cuando mueve su mano y queda en su nuca, que cuando enreda sus dedos entre su cabello y tira un poco, debe separarse porque Alec abre los ojos y sus pupilas se dilatan imposiblemente, tan rápido que Jace ríe un poco porque él es el causante.

Y le encanta, le encanta saber que tiene a Alec en la palma de la mano. Que puede romperlo y reconstruirlo cuantas veces quiera porque le pertenece, porque sabe que no irá a ningún lado, que se necesitan porque son uno, son el mismo y juntos conforman algo que ni él mismo sabría explicar. Le agrada la sensación piel con piel, la respiración pesada de Alec en su sien, sus suspiros, sus susurros, sus dedos nerviosos. Le agrada la sensación de su peso sobre él, de su lengua recorriendo su clavícula, de sus manos repasando cada vértebra de su columna. Le agrada poder decir «Alec, no te muevas», «Alec, mírame», «Alec, di mi nombre» sabiendo que cumplirá, porque es Alec (Alec que se queda quieto, con el gemido en la punta de la lengua y la inercia invitándole a moverse; Alec que lo mira, ojos acuosos, nublados, pupilas tan ditaladas que sólo provocan que a Jace le falte la respiración un poco antes de que sus ojos se cierren porque todo es demasiado; Alec que dice Jace bajito, como una plegaria, como la más pura verdad).

Jace le susurra al oído tantas cosas y Alec lo único que puede hacer es pretender que le pone atención porque la verdad es que sólo puede tratar de recordar cómo se respira con normalidad. Las manos de Jace le recorren, le rozan. Lo besa de nuevo, una y otra vez. Le muerde el labio cuando Alec gime porque «shh, podrían escucharnos», le aparta el flequillo de la frente y se pierde en sus ojos azules, en sus pupilas dilatadas. Siente su aliento en el paladar, lo saborea, repasa su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua y después succiona el superior. A ratos es desesperado, lo sujeta con fuerza y todo es rápido, brusco, entonces Alec susurra un «Jace, ¿podrías...?» y el rubio alenta todo, lo acaricia con delicadeza, se mueve lentamente, disfrutando de los jadeos de Alec y de sus dedos enterrándose en su baja espalda.

(«Alec, di que me quieres» (aunque no lo necesite).

Y él lo dice, lo grita, lo demuestra; con cada movimiento de sus caderas, cada espasmo que lo recorre, cada Jace, Jace, Jacejace_jace_ que resbala por su boca.)

—Jace.

—Mhh.

«Te quiero.»

—...Nada.

«Di que me quieres.»

Pero Jace sólo se encoge de hombros y lo besa de nuevo; labios desviándose a su cuello, ahí donde su pulso late más rápido de lo que debería, y succiona, fuerte, pasando su lengua después por la piel sensible (como disculpándose aunque no lo necesite, porque Jace sabe que no debe hacer eso, que alguien lo verá y no podrán evitar hacer preguntas y cuando Alec no sea capaz de articular palabra, lo sabrán. Porque es así, porque Jace no podrá evitar sonreír con suficiencia cada vez que lo vea, no podrá evitar querer repetirlo); y puede escuchar el jadeo entrecortado de abandona sus labios, cómo sus músculos duelen un poco más pero no importa porque Alec se siente tan bien que Jace ya no es capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea Alec y su piel y el sudor que le cae por el cuello y cómo sus omóplatos sobresalen y él sólo quiere repasarlos con la punta de su lengua.

Entonces llega ese momento en el que Alec comienza a temblar un poco más y Jace sabe lo que sigue. Más sudor, más jadeos, más «mírame, Alec, abre los ojos, ábrelos, te digo». Y entonces los orbes azules encuentran los dorados y Jace siente que la lengua se le deshace, que algo se le atasca en la garganta porque sabe que aunque pretenda no necesitarlo, Alec es todo lo que alguna vez podría llegar a hacerle falta, (y sonríe, de nuevo, de lado y perezosamente, mirando el rostro de su parabatai contraerse de placer, mientras sus ojos ruedan hasta quedar en blanco dentro de sus cuencas). Une su frente a la de él, tratando de regularizar su agitada respiración, aún sintiendo el cuerpo de Alec debajo del suyo, tan tibio y tan familiar.

Tan suyo.

(Y es con el pensamiento que se queda. Es en lo que piensa cuando se tira en la cama, respiración entrecortada y esa sensación de que no hay nada mejor en el mundo, y le siente aún cerca pero no como antes, no suficiente; es en eso en lo que piensa cuando le besa de nuevo, lento, lánguido, de esa clase de besos que sólo vienen cuando no es consciente de sus actos cuando no se da cuenta de que él es Jace y no hace eso, no, antes de rodar hacia la orilla, levantarse, estirarse y comenzar a vestirse. Sin voltear a verlo una vez más porque no lo soportaría y todo volvería a repetirse y él no tiene tiempo para eso.)


End file.
